Bachelorette Party
by QofNaboo
Summary: The handmaidens throw a bachelorette party for Ami and Sabe @ Rabe's house. Rabe hires strippers as a surprise, and Ani and Obi-Wan find out (dun dun dun!)


This is what happens when a Star Wars freak watches Passions.  
  
Bachelorette Party   
  
Story line: The other handmaidens are throwing a bachelorette party for Padme and Sabe. As a surprise, Rabe has hired two male strippers for the occasion. Captain Panaka slipped the information to Anakin and Obi-Wan, who decided to pull a little surprise of their own.  
  
*Inside Rabe's house*  
  
  
"Guess what Sache?" Rabe whispered excitedly to her friend.  
  
"What is it?" Sache whispered back.  
  
"I arranged for two strippers to surprise Padme and Sabe! They should be here any minute!"  
  
"Oh my gods, you can't be serious! Can you imagine what would happen if Anakin or Obi-Wan ever found out!"  
  
"That would be horrendous! But they'll never know, don't worry," Rabe said with confidence.  
  
  
  
*Outside Rabe's house*  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Rabe planned to have strippers at the bachelorette party!" Anakin exclaimed as he peeked through the window at the circle of women inside.  
  
"It's a good thing Panaka gave us a heads up about it, otherwise who knows what would've happened?" Obi-Wan agreed.  
  
"This is a total double standard, if we had gotten strippers we'd never hear the end of it!"  
  
"Calm down, Anakin, Padme and Sabe will never touch the strippers, I have a plan," Obi-Wan said calmly as a speeder pulled up and two men costumed as bounty hunters stepped out. Obi-Wan strutted up to them confidently.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said politely yet assertively, "but you have the wrong house."  
  
"I don't think so, sir," one of them said, "23 Theed Square? We're in Theed Square, and the number on that house is 23."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and waved his hand suggestively, "This is not the house you're looking for."  
  
"This is not the house we're looking for," the stripper said to his partner.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and waved his hand again, "You may move along."  
  
"We will move along," the stripper repeated and started to turn.  
  
"Wait a second," Anakin touched Obi-Wan's shoulder with a devilish look in his eye, "I have an idea. Excuse me, gentlemen?"  
  
The stripper stopped and turned to listen, "Yes, sir?"  
  
Anakin concentrated and waved, "You will give your costumes to us and return to your quarters." He got a questioning look from Obi-Wan, but regardless took the costumes from the two men, who were now only in their underpants, and walked them back to their speeder. As soon as they were gone, he went back to his master.  
  
"You use that trick way too often," Anakin said as he began to change.  
  
"Hey, who's the master here? And what in the Force are you doing?"  
  
"Inside Rabe's house is a room full of girls expecting a couple of male strippers," Anakin began.  
  
"Uh-huh?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we can't keep them waiting," the Padawan said with a smile, "Come on! Get changed!"  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said minutes later as he placed the bounty hunter's visor over his eyes, completely covering the upper half of his face.  
  
"Nonsense, it'll be fun," Anakin pulled down his own visor and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
*Inside Rabe's house*  
  
  
  
"Who could that be?" Sabe said upon hearing the knock at the door. Rabe gave her fiendish grin.  
  
"I don't know," Rabe said, looking to Sache, "Sache, would you see who it is?" Sache obeyed and opened the door.  
  
"You didn't," said Padme from the corner of the room.  
  
"We did!" exclaimed Rabe, "Surprise!"  
  
"Oh my goodness," Padme said and looked at Rabe, who was just as shocked.  
  
"Excuse me ladies," Anakin said seductively, "but we've been assigned to catch two very bad girls." He got a warning glare from Obi-Wan; who was obviously surprised Anakin had any idea what he was doing. Anakin winked at his master reassuringly and set his eyes on his love, Padme.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Anakin hustled over to her and fell down on his knees, "Miss, do you have a bandage?"  
  
Padme was giggling like a maniac, "I'm sorry, I don't, why?"  
  
"'Cause I cut myself when I fell for you," Anakin smiled widely. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his master shake his head hopelessly.  
  
"Bounty hunter," Obi-Wan called to his Padawan as he took Sabe's hand, "is this our query?" He got a small comfort in knowing that at least he was the one doing this for Sabe, and not some strange man. He gazed at his future wife briefly, wondering how long he and his Padawan could keep this up.  
  
"Oh yes," called Rabe as she turned on some music, "these two have been very bad girls."  
  
"Then I'm afraid we'll have to take them in," Anakin said as he pulled Padme up close against him and started to dance. Obi-Wan followed his lead, only to find that Sabe was very willing to dance with him.  
  
"Oh please, Mr. Bounty Hunter," Sabe said as she toyed with the collar of his costume, "be gentle with me," she kissed him, harder than he had ever had her kiss him before. He was shocked and mildly angered that his fiancé was so eager to kiss who she thought was a stranger. Trying not to give in to his anger, he kept dancing with her and started to undo his costume. He looked over to his Padawan to find him in a similar position. Padme and Sabe began pushing them towards each other, and soon enough they were back to back.  
  
I don't know how much more of this I can take Obi-Wan sent to his Padawan.  
  
Just be thankful they're doing this with us Anakin sent back And stop being such a stiff! You're going to give us away  
  
One day I will ask you how you became so knowledgeable in the field of stripping Obi-Wan sent back threateningly.  
  
Um, well, you see Master… Waves of nervousness emanated off Anakin.  
  
Not now, Padawan, I'm having enough trouble controlling my anger at the moment Obi-Wan ended the conversation and turned his attention back to Sabe, who was tearing viciously at the seams of his costume. Within seconds, both the men were topless.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Looking good boys!" Padme shouted rambunctiously as she ran her hands over Anakin's bare chest. Now it was Anakin's turned to be shocked and angered, Obi-Wan could feel his vibrations through the Force.  
  
Just be thankful they're doing this with us Obi-Wan shot his Padawan's own words back at him, along with waves of calmness.  
  
Thanks Master the boy sent back, but Obi-Wan could tell he did not feel any better. He watched as his Padawan started to shy away from Padme.  
  
"What's wrong boys?" Sabe said as she felt Obi-Wan's dancing slow, "Shy?"  
  
"Nonsense Sabe!" Padme said to her friend over the music, "Anyone who's in their profession can't be shy!"  
  
"I guess you're right Padme," Sabe called back as she lunged for Obi-Wan again. She pulled him close, hands exploring his muscular chest and torso. Padme locked lips with Anakin as her hands went for his pants.  
  
Anakin freaked and pulled away, taking his master with him, "Alright, that's it!" he shouted and killed the music. Hearing the commotion, Captain Panaka barged in to see if there was any trouble.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" he said.  
  
"Yes, Panaka, there is a problem," Sabe said with a pout, "we were dancing with these strippers, and then all of a sudden they got shy and pulled away from us."  
  
"I see," Panaka said, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter guys?" Padme asked the two of them.  
  
Anakin was boiling, "I'll tell you what's the matter," he tore off the visor to reveal his face, "I thought we would come in here and find you two timid and shy around two strange men."  
  
"But instead you acted like wild animals," Obi-Wan said as he removed his own visor. There was a brief period of silence as the two Jedi waited for a response. Then the whole room burst out laughing. Obi-Wan looked frantically at Panaka, who was in hysterics, "They knew?"  
  
"Of course they knew!" Panaka said between laughs, "I was positive you guys weren't going to let a pair of strippers in here after I accidentally told you. I knew you would come up with something like this."  
  
"So all that time, you knew it was us?" Anakin turned to Padme.  
  
"Baby, we knew before you even got here," Padme gave him a reassuring kiss.  
  
"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Sabe said, eyes glittering at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Why you-," Obi-Wan said wryly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Well, I guess the party's over, we should go home Rabe," Padme said to her friend.  
  
"Okay, sure," Rabe replied, "you guys are lucky they didn't carry their lightsabers with them."  
  
"Yes, you are," Anakin said, shaking his head, but Padme pulled him close and melted his worries away.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, then whispered to Sabe, "how bout we go home and I'll show you my real lightsaber?"  
  
Sabe smiled up at him, "Obi, you scoundrel!"  
  
"Scoundrel? Scoundrel, hmm, I like the sound of that," he teased  
  
"Come on, my love!" Anakin said as he scooped Padme up in his arms, "Let's get to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow!"  
  
"Finally, our wedding," Sabe sighed happily.  
  
Tada! Allow me to apologize now, I'm sorry, I watched Passions and...and...:breaks down: the bunny just wouldn't leave me alone!!! 


End file.
